Select Your Own Choose-Venture!
by Joe Zt
Summary: I am going to write a story following your comments! My only request is that you keep it SFW.
1. Horse in a Bookcase

Our story begins in a house. Three people were sitting on a couch, watching TV.

A song played on the TV, "Available only at Devors, the Tri-State Area flip flop store!"

A low male voice said from the couch, "See! That's the commercial I was telling you guys about. My cousin's best friend was the foot model."

Then another song came on. "It's a horse in a bookcase! It's a horse in a bookcase! Little horse in a bookcase! It's a horse!" The horse then neighed.

Melissa had had enough. She got up, grabbed the remote from the table, and pressed the power button with an exasperated sigh. "I can't stand that show!" she exclaimed. It's so pointless and stupid."

"Oh come on Melissa!" said Zack. "Horse in a Bookcase is an amazing deconstruction of kids' shows as we know them! It has three simultaneous storylines that interconnect. Plus, it's a lot of fun to watch."

"Forget it!" said Melissa. "Let's just go."

"While I do very much enjoy Horse In a Bookcase, I also want to go," said Milo.

**Where are they going? You decide! Comment where you'd like them to go next.**


	2. Where are we going?

Mr. Chase had had a long day working on a fire that had Murphy written all over it. He came home to see his daughter walking out the door with her best friends.

"Milo," he asked, "Were you at Tri-State Plank and Board today?"

"No, but my dad said he needed to pick up a few things there and... oh." He turned to Melissa. "As I was saying, you should check out Horse in a Redbox. It's written by the same people as Horse in a Bookcase, but it's quite different and not as repetitive. I actually like it better."

"OK Milo, if you say so." She smiled and thought, "Maybe I will give it a shot. And trying Horse in a Bookcase again might not be a bad idea either." There was a short pause.

"OK, well, bye, Mr. Chase," Milo said as he put his shoes on. "We're off to the mall."

"Bye Milo! Bye Zack! Be careful, Melissa!" said Mr. Chase.

The kids grabbed their bikes and headed out.

"Man, what is it with my dad?" Melissa wondered out loud.

"I don't know," said Milo. "It sounded like he was mad at me."

"No, not that. He told me to 'be careful' but not you guys. I think he's mad at _me._"

"Stop... Milo!" Elliot said in his signature condescending voice, while holding up his stop sign. "And... your little friends, too," he continued as he looked them over.

"Cool it, Elliot. We're just going to the mall," Melissa countered.

"Doesn't matter. Milo is a hazard to everyone else on the road."

"But... there's no one else _on_ this road except you," Zack said.

By this time Milo had gotten off his bike. "Hey guys!" he exclaimed. "Look what I found!"

Melissa, Zack and Elliot all walked over to where Milo was and looked down.

"Whoa!" said Melissa.

"What does it mean?" asked Zack.

"Hang on to that," said Elliot. "It might come in handy."

Milo picked up his prize and put it into his backpack. Elliot, pleased with the job he had done, let the kids go. They rode on, as Elliot watched. Milo started to lose control of his bike. Elliot rushed over to help, but as he was running, he saw Milo regain control and ride on.

"Stay safe!" Elliot called after the kids.

**What do you think Milo found? And why are they going to the mall? Leave your theories and ideas in the reviews section.**


	3. Exhibition at the mall

"Wow!" exclaimed Milo. "Look at all the shows and movies represented here!"

Milo, Melissa and Zack were walking through Googolplex Mall's exhibition called "Meet your favorite creators". Milo grabbed a safety pin from the Horse in a Bookcase/Redbox stand next to him. Then he took off his backpack, pulled out the four-leaf clover he had picked up just minutes ago, and pinned it to his sweater vest.

Milo then stopped. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the man at the booth on the far end of the exhibition.

"Oh my gosh guys! Look!" he exclaimed. Zack and Melissa looked across to where Milo was pointing, and they too saw him. The three friends wove their way through the crowd to the Dr. Zone booth where Orton Mahlson was chatting with a fan dressed as a trash-can-droid.

"Funny story, actually," said Orton, "The second episode is the story of how I created Dr. Zone... with a few changes. For example, when I met Professor Time, he didn't cast a spell on me to make me immortal. Instead we sang a song together about how we were both under tremendous pressure." He paused long enough to look up "Oh, hello, Milo!" He turned back to the fan in the costume. "This young man right here helped me come up with ideas for other episodes," he said.

"I also starred in the lost pilot episode," said Milo.

"What lost pilot episode?" asked the costumed fan.

"Well you know the first scene of the _original_ series premiere, from 1965?"

"Yeah, when Dr. Zone left his job as a zoning commissioner?"

"Uh… no… when he's trying to figure out how to get the clock off of Time Ape's head."

"There was no episode like that."

"I'm sorry, Milo, he's right. I don't remember making an episode like that," Orton chimed in. "Oh, but that reminds me. I _do_ remember receiving a present from Dakota, which he said to give to you today." Orton pulled out a small jar filled with some kind of glowing green powder from under the table and handed it to Milo.

"Chemical absorbent?" asked a confused Milo. "Why would he want me to have this?"

"What?" asked Orton. "No, he said it's pistachio fertilizer from the future!"

There was a long pause as Milo registered what he had just heard. "Ohhhhhhh, now it's all clicking into place," he said. "That must have caused the sentient blob… somehow, and some of it must have also gotten outside to keep that pistachio plant alive!"

"Uh, yeah, I'm… just gonna… head out now," said the fan dressed as a trash-can-droid. Milo and Orton continued their conversation, with Milo barely registering this. "Reggie, I think Orton Mahlson is a little cuckoo," he told his friend as they walked away.

"What are you talking about?" asked Orton, who was starting to feel like getting up and walking out himself.

"That's how the pistachion uprising started," Milo said.

Now Orton paused for a long second. "Ohhhhhhh!" he said. "Anyway, Dakota said you might want to use it on your clover there." He pointed to Milo's shirt.

"Oh!" said Milo. "But... how would he have known?"

"Well he is a time traveler. Maybe he'll see you later today and find out?"

"No, he and Cavendish got fired."

"Oh. Well, I don't know then."

Milo took out a cotton swab from his backpack. He opened the jar and took a small amount of the fertilizer. Then he looked down to apply it to the clover.

Just then, Bradley brushed by Milo. Milo accidentally wiped the fertilizer on Bradley's plant arm. Bradley turned to Milo, angry.

"What was that for?" he asked threateningly.

But Milo didn't have time to respond because at that very moment, Bradley grew an extra inch. He looked down at Milo in surprise.

"Give me that!" Bradley exclaimed, swiping the jar from Milo.

"Hey! That's mine!" Milo said. Bradley wasn't listening. Or rather, he was listening, but he didn't care. He ran away from the exhibition with the jar, holding it upside down over his arm and laughing maniacally as he went.

"Hey! Come back here!" Milo yelled after Bradley. But he was too far gone. Dakota looked up from picking up trash.

Milo went back to his friends disappointed. "Come on guys," he said. "Let's go get some pistachios."

The three friends walked up to a pistachio stand near the entrance. Milo noticed Dakota and Cavendish cleaning up trash around the stand.

"Hey Cavendish! Dakota!" said Milo.

"Hey Milo!" said Dakota.

"Hello Murphy!" Cavendish said at the same time. Then the three walked up to the stand.

"Hello children! What brings you here?" Brick asked the group.

"Hey, aren't you..." Melissa started.

"We'd like some pistachios, please!" requested Milo, unaware that his friends knew these guys.

Dakota looked up. "Uh, Cavendish? I gotta go to the bathroom again."

**Thanks for all your suggestions so far! How _did_ Dakota know about Milo's 4-leaf clover? And where will this story go next? Just like last chapter, leave a review stating your guess for the first question and your idea for the second!**


	4. Time for Action

Dakota ran over to the escalator. He went downstairs, then out the door. Dakota then walked through the parking lot. It was a very long walk, but eventually he made it to the back. There, in the last parking spot, was Brick and Savannah's time limo. Dakota got in and set the coordinates for 2175, before he and Cavendish were fired, and a few blocks away from the B.O.T.T. He watched his other self get out of Brick and Savannah's other limo and walk into Float Cone. Dakota knew he had to wait until his other self was done, so he walked into the restaurant down the street and ordered a burger. He watched out the window for his other self. Then when his other self passed the restaurant, he ran outside.

Dakota then watched his other self from a few hours ago walk into the B.O.T.T. and followed him in, being careful to be very quiet.

**Author's note: For this scene, I will refer to the Dakota we were just following as Dakota, and his other self from a few hours ago as Vinnie.**

"Dakota? What do you want?" asked Mr. Block.

"I just need another can of that pistachio fertilizer," Vinnie responded. "That plant was a lot more unstable than we thought."

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Block. "Our scientists are never wrong!"

"Well they _were_ wrong this time," said Vinnie.

"Now's when we heard that noise," Dakota whispered to himself. Then he pushed over a stack of boxes and ran away.

"Wait, what was that?" said Mr. Block.

"I think it came from over there," Vinnie said, pointing in the direction of the noise.

"I better go check it out," said Mr. Block.

"What about me? I could help," said Vinnie.

"No! You stay here. And you better not run out with any of that pistachio fertilizer!"

Vinnie waited until Mr. Block wasn't looking, then ran off in the opposite direction. He grabbed a bucket of pistachio fertilizer and ran off to Brick and Savannah's limo (the one he came in). Dakota watched his other self until he walked out. Then he walked over and casually stood where his other self had been.

Mr. Block walked back over to Dakota. "Well, it looks like you followed my orders for once! Good job Dakota!"

Gretchen walked over to where Mr. Block was talking to Dakota, holding a bucket of pistachio fertilizer. "Sir?" she said. "We redid the calculations and the pistachio plant DOES need an extra bucket of fertilizer."

"Really," said Mr. Block, skeptical of his assistant. Then he turned to her and said, "Well, I guess he did stand here and resist the urge to steal it." Gretchen gave Dakota the fertilizer.

"Thanks Gretchen," said Dakota. And he carried the bucket outside to the limo he came in. Then he reset the coordinates and went back to a few seconds after he left at the beginning of this chapter.

**What comes next? You know the drill. Leave your suggestions in the comments below.**


End file.
